God of Destruction Vegeta
Is a title and transformation Vegeta takes on for a short period of time. After being offered the role temporarily by Whis. Vegeta uses this power to become stronger than Goku (who has recently received a huge power up from Zuno). Vegeta's appearance changes partially as his eyes become a darker colour, and his aura becomes a dark purple, similar to the aura of Lord Beerus. He gains additional attire such as the Amulet of Destruction which grants the God of Destruction additional power and knowledge. He becomes stronger than Goku during this time period and proves this during a match. Goku was unable to defeat Heat and Frost's fusion Steam, whereas Vegeta was fighting on par with him. It is also known that Vegeta is able to power up into a Super Saiyan whilst in his God of Destruction form but requires a ton of energy. Power Increase Before the transformation, Vegeta's power level rated on my scale was roughly 15, this being him in his maximum form (SSGSS). When he transforms into a God of Destruction, Vegeta's power skyrockets to 25 and becoming a Super Saiyan makes his power level 30. Zuno Goku's full power level is 25. Vegeta as a God of Destruction is much stronger than Beerus as Vegeta has gone through intense training throughout his life, and the Saiyan ape form was one of the Six Symbols of Destruction which gave Vegeta a primal power boost (Very strong power boost, similar to the additional power boost the Potara Earrings gave Goku and Vegeta against Super Buu). Relationship with Zuno Goku As we know, the Zuno Goku form changed Goku's personality into a more serious and dedicated version of himself. He thinks of the threat not his pride, compared to normal Goku, who usually puts Saiyan Pride before the terror (Shown when Goku and Vegeta refuse to put on the Potara Earrings against Kid Buu). God of Destruction Vegeta and Zuno Goku contact each other regularly throughout the Ark and usually fight together. They seem to have a stronger relationship. Zuno Goku and G.O.D Vegeta decide to fuse to save the two universes from erupting chaos, forming Zuno Destruction Gogeta, also known as Perfect Gogeta. Returning to Super Saiyan God and Progression to Zuno Vegeta decides to give up the God of Destruction title after realizing that he cannot progress any further, power-wise, whereas Goku can continue to become stronger in his Zuno state. Thus, Whis defuse's the God of Destruction power from Vegeta and he returns to a Saiyan Beyond God. Shortly after, Vegeta visits Zuno who grants him the same transformation Goku had if he completed Zuno's vegata will kill whis due to the reason that he surpassed the poweer of whis .test. Vegeta passes a few episodes later and becomes Zuno Vegeta. Battles as God of Destruction Vegeta * Training with Whis * Vegeta Vs. Steam * Destruction of a few planets * Fusion with Zuno Goku to stop the erupting chaos from tearing the universe apart.